For The Love Of An Esper
by Salem14
Summary: With a new school year in session, will Kyon be able to handle it when someone from his past comes back into his life? And what exactly is she hiding? The newest Brigade member will stop at nothing to ensure happiness, but at what cost? Can they really start over, or is it over? Sorry... Horrible summary... Kyon/OC Itsuki/OC Kyon/Haruhi slight Haruhi/Itsuki if you look REALLY close
1. NY TailSpin

**This is a fan fic I wrote a long time ago, based off of a video with Kyon and Kyonoko (?) I changed her name and personality, so the following character will be a lose, VERY loose interpretation. The pairing is not yet definite and feel free to review and voice your opinion. I'm sorry for rambling... I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series, in any way... Enjoy... Read and Review...**

* * *

'Ah, a new school year, a new year of entertaining Haruhi's antics. At least there's only one more year to go.' Kyon thought to himself as he joined Taniguchi and Kunikida on the walk up the hill to North High. He heard a group of girls giggling behind them; he looked behind him, and nearly froze in his tracks. 'Is that? No. Couldn't be, could it?'

"Hello? Earth to Kyon!" Taniguchi was waving his hand in front of Kyon's face. "Dude?"

"Uh..." Kyon stuttered. "I... I thought I saw..." He gave up. "Never mind."

He glanced at the girls before walking with his friends.

'Could it? Karou?'

Karou's POV

There I stood, surrounded by random girls, their voices began to blend together.

"Ooh! Yay Karou! You're back!"

"What was America like?"

"Did you meet any celebrities?"

"Karou!"

"Karou?"

The voices echoed. A small red-head stepped forward.

"Karou-San? Are you okay?"

She asked. I shook my stare.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. She smiled and we continued our journey up the hill.

'Kyon? No way. Not possible. It can't be. It is him.'

"No! It's not!" I yelled out loud.

'Crap!'

The girls stopped and stared at me. The boys in front of us stopped and stared at us. I faked a smile and played with my thin ponytail. I played with my North High sweater and continued on.

Kyon's POV

One of the girls behind us screamed out.

"Crazy chick!" Taniguchi muttered as we continued. I stared at her for a moment. She had dark brown hair, like the wood of the trees, held back in a thin ponytail so that only her long bangs hung on her face, meeting her hazel eyes. She was petite and pale. She had freckles and wore a blue sweater over her uniform, the sweater must have been two sizes too big. Her Rosie cheeks turned a bright red when she had realized that her scream was not inside of her head.

"Karou..." I muttered. Taniguchi slapped me in the back of the head.

"Snap out of it!" He demanded. "Why can't you just pick a nice NORMAL girl for once? Geez Kyon."

I knew of course who he was referring to, Miss Suzumiya.

"That can't be Karou, Kyon. She moved to America, remember?" Kunikida pointed out.

Karou's POV

My ears perked up.

"Kyon?" I asked myself.

'Yes. And Kunikida!'

I stared at the two.

"Karou-San?" Mikuru, the red-head, asked shyly.

"Mikuru," I asked. "What do you know about him?" I pointed to Kyon.

"Kyon-kun? Not much. Why?"

"Excuse me." I ran up to the boys and wrapped my arms around their shoulders, causing a hole large enough for me to squeeze into.

"Kimora!" Kunikida and Kyon gasped. Their friend just stared. I smiled at him.

Mikuru ran after me.

"Karou-San."

Before she caught up I kissed both boys on the cheek and kept them moving.

"It's good to be home."

I let my head fall backwards. Mikuru's sprint turned into a slow walk behind us.

"So, have you been taking care of my boys?" I asked their friend, chuckling. The three gasped. Kunikida was the first to speak.

"Kimora, I... I thought you were in America."

* * *

_"Kimora, I... I thought you were in America."_

I smiled at him;

"I was. But you know Anya, we got kicked out of school; ah! Home at last." I looked at him then at the school.

"I don't mind though. Now I can be with my boys."

"It's been years..." Kyon muttered. Kunikida and their friend shot him a look, causing him to stop talking.

"Yeah... Nine years..." I sighed. I looked at their friend.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself." I grabbed his hand. "Kimora Karou."

"And I am Taniguchi."

He bowed, earning him a chuckle. I must admit, he _is_ pretty cool. The three blushed and Mikuru walked up next to us.

"Well, Tanuguchi-"

"Miss Asahina." Kyon bowed his head. She smiled. my head fell to the red head trailing behind, now joining the group.

"You liar." I playfully pushed the petite red head. "I thought you didn't know them." She faked a laugh and smiled.

Kyon's blush turned to a beet red. I smiled at his awkwardness.

"Same old Kyon." I nearly sung, looking at him.

"Hey!" He laughed. I gave him a smile as we started on our journey once more.

Normal POV

"It appears there is another girl, in Kyon and Miss Asahina's life. This cannot be good."

Koizumi shook his head as he and Yuki walked over towards the crowd.

~

"So how do you know them, Kunikida and Kyon I mean." Taniguchi asked.

"Well, grammar school really." I explained. "They were so great through my parents' divorce, and well... We were just really close."

I blushed. I pushed Kunikida. "And Kunikida here, was like the best big brother a girl could want, only, as a friend... If that makes sense..."

"Perfectly." Kyon smiled. They trailed behind eagerly, Miss Asahina joined them. I wrapped my arm around Kyon's shoulder.

"Hey Kyon, do you remember... Remember that birthday?" I blushed, staring into his deep, taupe eyes.

"It was my last birthday with you guys..."

~Kyon's Flashback~

It was a cold January, January 10th to be exact. There was light snow fall, though more tears were shed than anything. Tomorrow would be Kyon's birthday, and tomorrow Karou would be leaving. Karou, Kyon's best friend. Kyon had come over to drop off her present, but instead found her crying by the willow tree in the back yard. Her parents were fighting, going back and forth. Kyon ran to her side and sat with her. He hugged her from the side knowing she needed space; she hugged back and released him.

"Kyon..." she sniffled. "You are amazing... I hope when I'm gone you find someone who appreciates you..."

She wiped her eyes, she did not want her friend to remember her that way. He smiled at her, his crush on her caused him to blush. He remembered the present.

"Oh..." he handed her the box.

"For you.."

She slowly took the box apart, to reveal an old locket, with an even older picture of them in it. She had half of the locket, Kyon had glued the picture inside. He kept the other half. Just like the one they had picked out at the farmers market weeks before. She smiled at him.

"You like it? It took all of my Christmas money and..." She hugged him.

"Thank you..." she whispered. Kyon stuttered, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Uh, let's put it on."

She smiled at him and agreed. She held up her blue ponytail and handed Kyon the locket. He put the locket on as she was being summoned.

"Karou!" Her mother screeched. "Let's go!"

Karou leaned back and looked at Kyon. "Kyon?" She began.

"Yeah?" He began. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you."

She stood up and ran to the door, about half way there, she paused and looked back. She saluted her friend and walked inside.~

"Kyon?" She nudged him. "Anyone in there?"

* * *

**The OC is Karou, her sister Anya, and anyone else I add... I hope you've enjoyed it, there's more to come... **


	2. SOS

**The newest installment of the OC Esper and Slider love story. There's more to come. Read and Review. Review ideas of what's to come.  
Thank you... **

* * *

"Kyon?"

She nudged him. "Anyone in there?" She laughed.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry." Karou laughed and joined Mikuru entering the school.

She ran to catch up with them. She turned and saluted her friend and continued running. Kyon blushed and Kunikida and Taniguchi looked at him, confusion in  
their eyes. They continued walking.

* * *

~In Room 4~

Kyon walked in to find his seat in front of Miss Suzumiya. Koizumi sat in the seat beside hers, yet the seat next to his was empty. Karou entered the room sheepishly, holding a schedule and searching for someone, anyone that she knew.

"Miss Kimora?" Sensei asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Please take your seat next to Kyon." He instructed.

Karou nodded and Kyon saw a grin grow on her face as she grew nearer to her seat. She sat down and turned to him.

"Looks like we're sitting together. Just like old times, huh Kyon." she teased. Forgetting Haruhi sat behind him, he smiled at his friend and replied.

"Yeah. Just like old times."

They both looked down and simultaneously mumbled,

"Hopefully..." Itsuki and Haruhi took note of this, they did not like this one bit. Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Kyon." They looked at her.

"Haruhi?" He asked.

"Kyon?" Karou asked, as if to say, 'Who is this?' Though she instead spoke to Haruhi.

"Karou Kimora..." She stuck out her hand.

"Haruhi Suzumiya." Haruhi replied rejecting Karou's offer.

After that, the class was a blur to Karou and Kyon, Kunikida was in their class, so he answered most of the problems, and there was very little that was actually interesting to pay attention to. Before they knew it, it was lunch time. Kunikida sat in the desk in front of Kyon's so he only turned around to face his friends. Karou took out her tray and turned to face the boys. Haruhi did not like this, she took this as an opportunity to figure out exactly who this girl was.

"Miss Kimora." Koizumi began. Karou shoved a dumpling in her mouth and tried to swallow as she turned to face him.

"If I may, where are you from?"

Karou swallowed. "I'm from here, originally, but I've spent the last nine years in America, studying their culture. Not by choice, but it was still abroad, I suppose."

"And you know Kyon how, exactly?" He asked once more.

"Oh, Kyon and I went to grammar school together, Kunikida too. He was with me through a lot." She smiled at her friend. Haruhi did not like this.

"America huh?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. New York City to be exact." Karou responded, eating some of her rice ball.

"Fascinating." Haruhi tried to hide her excitement with sarcasm, Kyon shot her a look that told her to stop. Karou pushed her food around.

"I can't eat all this, Kyon, do you want it?" Karou asked raising a dumpling. Kyon gladly accepted and placed it on his tray. Kunikida eyed it.

"Want to split it?" Kyon asked.

"If you insist." Kunikida replied.

"Karou always did make the best." Breaking the dumpling. Karou blushed as she looked back at the two on seers.

"You know," She began, eating yet another bite of her rice ball.

"You two... Make a cute couple." Koizumi blushed, though Haruhi's face turned red and her eyes to flames. Kyon and Kunikida nearly choked on their halves of the dumpling.

"What?" Karou asked. She let out a chuckle. "What'd I say?"

Kyon simply shook his head and Kunikida let out a chuckle. Koizumi laughed as well and smiled, yet Haruhi was not thrilled at this, nor forgiving. The rest of the day simply passed.

"Thank you Sensei." The class thanked in unison.

"So Kyon, what are you doing after school?" Karou asked, trying to play it cool, but her eyes gave away her intentions.

"Why, going to the SOS Brigade of course." Koizumi replied.

"The SOS Brigade?" She looked at Kyon, nearly begging for more time.

"Yes, we are a team lead by Miss Suzumiya of course."

"Oh..." She sighed.

"You're welcome to come join us." Koizumi concluded. Karou's eyes lit up.

"Thank you... I definitely will." She looked at Kyon, grabbing his collar, she began pulling him.

"Oh... Wait. You lead the way..." She released him. The two walked off, Haruhi and Koizumi trailed behind.

"Karou?" Kyon began.

"Yes Kyon?" Karou stared up at him.

"I do remember." Karou smiled. "I remember that day before you left." He explained.

"You do, do you?" She teased.

"Yes... I remember it quite well."

He stared at her.

"Wait, You didn't?" He began.

"I wear it everyday, even to bed." She replied. "Do you?"

Kyon pulled his half of the locket out from his pocket.

"I do hope-... That we can start off again... Like when we were little." She continued.

"Oh! I almost forgot..." She began rummaging through her bag and pulled out a CD.

"Here. I made this for you. You and Kunikida should be able to appreciate it." She handed it to him. He flinched.

She really did miss him, didn't she?

"Humph! Who does she think she is?" Haruhi scowled. "Waltzing in and... And..."

"Acting like you?" Koizumi began. "I'm sure that if you give Miss Kimora a chance, you will grow to like her... Kyon sure seems to."

With a huff, Haruhi crossed her arms and continued walking. Koizumi simply shook his head.

"Hey Kyon..." Karou smiled. He looked down at her.

"Nevermind..." She shook it off. "Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby."

She hummed. "I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby..."

"Noel..." He smiled.

She walked in closer and rested her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the journey.

"I knew I'd find you..."

They reached the club room, only to find Miss Nagato already seated and Miss Asahina in her maid uniform. The group walked in. Karou approached Miss Asahina.

"Mikuru, is that you?"

She asked. She just smiled and nodded, then poured them all tea. Haruhi made her way to the computer and Koizumi sat opposite the pair, closest to Miss Suzumiya. Kyon pulled out a chair for Karou and sat next to her. She smiled at him. Haruhi rocked her chair back and forth, Karou and Kyon attempted to figure out exactly what she was doing, but gave up and just smiled at each other.

"Suzumiya-San, might we discuss the fall festival?" Koizumi suggested.

"Yes." She stopped. "Kyon." She stood up. "What instrument did you learn to play?"

"None..." He snarled. Karou nudged him. "Liar..." she whispered.

"Shh..." He hushed her. She giggled. Haruhi gave the both of them dirty looks.

"As you know, we will be doing a musical performance."

Kyon nudged Karou. "She can sing."

Haruhi stood in shock for a moment. She walked over and sat in her chair once more. Koizumi shook his head, as if to clarify that this was real.

"So, Miss Kimora, tell me about yourself..." Koizumi tried to break the tension, Mikuru nodded.

"Go on.." Kyon encouraged.

"Oh... Well, I, I don't really know what to say. I, I'm 17, one day older than Kyon here. I, I spent the last nine years in New York with my sister, dreaming of returning. I.. I got back a couple of days ago. I still live with her, but now we just live here. Our parents split a long time ago, but even after, they kept arguing. They couldn't stop. I don't know what's become of them, father's dead. I know that. But, I don't really know what else to tell you. I'm kinda boring I guess."

Haruhi chuckled. "Figures." Kyon shot Haruhi his death stare.

Karou took a good look around. 'Wait, a time-traveler, an esper, an alien? Huh! No! Kyon is, is a slider? Figures.' She smiled at him.  
"So... Kyon, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"I-" Koizumi interrupted.

"Miss Kimora, tell us, how did you enjoy America?"

"Oh... I didn't really. What I really wanted was to come back. Kyon's the only person that ever made me feel like I belonged, you know? I mean, I like western culture, especially the music. But, I would have traded every second if it, to come back here."

Haruhi sighed. Over an hour had gone by, and nothing happened. Koizumi continued interrogating Karou with a smile, interrupting whenever she attempted to talk to Kyon. Yuki just read and watched it unfold, while Miss Asahina stood in awe. Haruhi just sat mad at the world, facing her computer.

"Alright.. It's getting late. Meeting adjourned."

Haruhi moped, grabbing her sweater and leaving the group. Karou let out a sigh of relief and left with the others. She turned to face them.

"I know."

* * *

**Sorry, that's all I have right now, sorry if it ends in a weird place. Read and Review...**


	3. It's Just A Walk Kyon

**Welcome back for another crack at my Kyon/Haruhi/Koizumi/OC blob of a story. Thank you for the review and I'll continue as long as you guys want to read it, that's a promise. Read and review, and please note that I do not own the rights to the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Series, I'm just a fan; read on. :)**

* * *

"I know." Yuki informed her.

Karou gasped for a moment, but nodded, as did the others. They did not walk with the pair for long.

'Miss Kimora... Karou, is...'

"Beautiful..." Kyon mumbled. Karou blushed.

"Kyon, did you really stop playing guitar?" Karou asked.

"I didn't have my muse." He sighed.

"Do you still remember?" Her eyes pleaded.

"Yeah, every now and then I play something..." He continued.

"Kyon... I..." She sighed.

He looked at her, but stopped her and walked in front of her, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"Miss Kimora!" Koizumi shouted running towards them. His sprint slowed to a walk.

"May I speak with you?" She nodded and walked off to the side with Itsuki.

"Yes?" She began.

"You can not kiss Kyon." He explained. She blushed. "Miss Suzumiya and Kyon..."

"Oh... So Kyon feels..." Koizumi nodded. She looked at him; pausing,

"Makes me jealous." She sighed.

She began to walk ahead of him, holding back her sobs.

"Well... You... You can tell Kyon, that... That he, he should just leave me alone."

She snapped, trying not to show weakness, not to Koizumi, and especially not to Kyon. She ran off, allowing her sobs to flow. Tomorrow would be Friday. After tomorrow she wouldn't have to see him, not for two days anyway. As she approached the apartment building, she slowed her pace.

How could she make it until then? She couldn't face Kyon _alone._

She fumbled through her pocket for the piece of paper Kunikida had given her. He HAD said to call her if she needed anything. She searched through her purse for her phone and frantically called his number as she entered the lobby.

"Yes?" The voice asked.

"Kunkida," She began, trying to control herself. "It's Kimora." She entered the elevator and pressed 4.

"Oh Kimora, hello." He greeted.

Karou pushed her phone tightly against her ear.

"Yeah, listen... Can you and Taniguchi swing by tomorrow morning, you know, and walk with me?" She sighed.

"I don't really know anyone else." She tried to laugh to hide the pain.

"Taniguchi? Do you mean myself and Kyon?" He questioned.

"Uh... No. Not Kyon... I just want to catch up with you... I can always hang out with him... I just need to be with you guys. Anyway, Taniguchi must think I'm a freak." She huffed. "Not far off, but still."

Kunikida let out a small chuckle. The elevator dinged. She stepped out towards her door.

"Yes, Taniguchi and I will meet you tomorrow to talk." He responded pleasantly. She twisted her key and opened her door.

"Thanks Kunikida. I can always count on you." The call ended.

She walked in, her sister lay passed across the couch, drunk, and no doubt high. Anya's body lay limp and pale. Her finger nails dirty and chewed up. Anya's long dark hair had a substance, Karou hoped not to identify. Empty bottles and unidentified pills fill the table in front of her. Her skin was sickly pale and her eyes and fingernails were a deep blue. If it had not been for the heavy breathing, one would have mistaken her for dead. Karou hated seeing her sister this way. She sighed and threw her keys in the bowl nearest the door. She grabbed her bag and hung it off of an old oak chair in the kitchen. She pulled it out and plopped down. _'Kyon...'_

* * *

Karou's morning:

Karou allowed herself to fall asleep right there. She was awoken by a call from Kunikida.

"Karou, yes Taniguchi and I will be late. We should be there in fifteen minutes."

_'Fifteen minutes?'_

She raced to her shower and quickly washed herself. In a frenzy she brushed her teeth and her hair. She threw on her uniform and her shoes. She grabbed her bag and sweater, and an apple and reached the door as she was greeted by the intercom.

"Kimora-San?" It was Kunikida. She pressed the receiver. "Be there in one minute."

She ran down the stairs, eating her apple on the way. She greeted the boys in outside of the lobby.

"Hey..." She greeted.

"Hello." Kunikida smiled. The three started on their descent to North High.

"So Karou..." Taniguchi began scratching his neck. "What happened with you and Kyon?"

Karou froze for a moment, trying to figure out how to describe her pain, but these were his friends.

"Oh... He..." She chuckled. "He and I were talking, and... And we're just not on the same wave length anymore." She faked a smile.

"Oh..." Kunikida touched her back, to comfort her.

"Makes sense." Taniguchi added.

Kunikida shot him a death glare.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Yeah it does."

She slowly walked ahead of the boys. Hushed scolding. Kunikida never was quiet. She stopped herself only long enough to rejoin the pair.

Kyon's Morning

_6:49?!_ How could he sleep in again? How could he sleep in already? Kunikida and Taniguchi must be livid, waiting for him. He quickly threw on his uniform and tamed his matted hair and brushed away his morning breath. He grabbed his bag and his jacket and ran out the door. There he was, but where were his friends? Had they left without him? He stood bewildered, searching the area for his friends, even attempted to text Kunikida, but no reply. What was going on?

_First Kimora ignores his calls, now Kunikida doesn't respond or even show up! What is going on?_

He began walking towards the school, beginning to accept defeat. He had only walked possibly fifty yards when Koizumi caught up to him.

"Hello friend." He greeted.

"Yeah.." Kyon mumbled.

"Is something troubling you?" Itsuki inquired.

"Do you know what's going on; with Kimora or Kunikida? They're ignoring my calls." He explained.

"Ah yes, Kimora-San asked for you to 'leave her alone.'" Itsuki replied.

"Why? And what about Taniguchi and Kunikida?"

"Miss Kimora did not specify, but certainly Taniguchi and Kunikida are walking with Miss Kimora."

"What?" Kyon exclaimed.

"They're just ahead of us." Koizumi nodded.

* * *

"I should talk to them."

Kyon began walking towards the trio. Something pulled on his wrist, Kyon turned in shock to find Koizumi holding him  
back.

"I would not do that." The esper warned.

"And why not?" Kyon snapped.

"Because... A closed space opened up last night. It was believed to have been caused by your relationship with Miss Kimora." He sighed.

"If it continued to grow, we may have an epidemic. So in order to control it, I had to inform Miss Kimora of your relationship with Miss Suzumiya."

"What relationship?"

* * *

**Hey, so I hope you liked it; there's more to come. Please review; with peace ~Salem14~**


	4. Just A Little Life Lesson

**Hey welcome back. Okay so, Windninja1000, first off, thank you for the reviews; and I don't want to give anything away, but I've written a much longer chunk of this story than I've posted, and I must tell you... You can try to wrap your head around the pairings, (I wrote it and I still don't know where i'm going), but you will be shocked 15 times over. You will not see who each character ends up with. But please if you have any requests, please let me know. I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya, read and review.**

* * *

"What relationship?" His eyebrows scrunched. "That she hatches crazy plans and drags me along with her?"

"Yes." He simply stated.

"Koizumi, you can't do that. Not to me and especially not to Kim- I mean Miss Kimora." He snapped.

"And why not?" The esper inquired.

"Because you can't." He sighed. "You have contributed to chaos throughout my life in the last year, the least you can do is stay out of this."

"Oh?" He began.

"She's been gone for nine years. Up until now, it has only been a dream to see her again. To talk to her again."

He sighed heavily. His voice turned cold. "And in 24 hours... In 24 hours, you have managed to destroy that..."

"I was unaware of what she meant to you." The esper defended.

"She means everything... Koizumi, she has nothing and no one in this world..." He explained. "Her parents are gone. Her sister is an emotional train wreck. She has spent the last nine years of her life in another country, unsure of how she would even survive. And when she finally returned. She... She lost the last thing she had left in the world."

"You?" He said slyly.

"Yes. Koizumi, she's the only girl I have ever loved..." He confessed.

"What about Miss Asahina?" He looked to the slider. "Yes, I was very much aware of your feelings toward her."

"That's not love Koizumi, that's lust. What I feel for Miss Kimora, that is love." Koizumi sighed.

He could not argue that what Kyon and Miss Kimora, from what he had observed, shared a special bond. An unusual bond, much different from one that Kyon and Haruhi shared.

Kyon gathered his strength and ran towards his friends.

Koizumi called after. "Kyon!"

~

"Kimora!" The trio heard her name being called.

They turned to find Kyon running towards them. As he approached them.

"Kyon?" Taniguchi asked.

Kyon repeated himself, in a low, out of breath tone that caused them to freeze.

"Kimora..."

Karou took a deep breath and looked at him. She wanted more than anything to let her guard down and attack and forgive him. But she knew not to do that. She bit her lip and turned her back to the boy. She could sense someone looking her up and down. It was Kyon, grinning.

"Kimora?" Kyon asked, smiling

She turned to find her friend pointing to her bouncing, flowing hair. She had forgotten to throw it into a ponytail this morning. She quickly grabbed the rubber band from her wrist and threw it up. She held her books tight to get chest, as if to hide her heartbeat from the rest of the world and turned. She  
couldn't talk to him. She wouldn't even if she had found the right words. He had broken her heart, ripped it out and shattered it into a million pieces. Worst of all, he couldn't even do it to her face, he had to send Itsuki. She let out a large sigh and forced the boys to continue. Kunikida shook his head  
in disapproval as Kyon walked next to his friends. Karou could not take this. She could not continue to go on as if nothing had happened. She walked ahead of the boys. Far ahead.

"Dude... What did you do to her?" Taniguchi inquired, shoving his friends arm.

"Yes, it's only been 24 hours Kyon. What could you possibly done to her already?" Kunikida asked, Kyon sensed he was ticked off.

For, Kyon was not the only one in love with Karou Kimora, oh no. His good friend, Kunikida had fallen for her as well. Kyon opened his mouth to explain, but shut it just the same.

Kyon felt a sudden chill, and his skin shivered. He felt cold eyes staring at him. He Looked up to find Karou's beautiful eyes, now daggers into his.

Her eyes slowly melted, revealing the pain. Just looking from her eyes, his heart broke. Knowing the pain she must be feeling, for all she's seen and all  
she's done, Kyon knows that better than anyone. Yet he was the one the hurt her most. This stung like no others before it, because she had feelings for Kyon, feelings she dare not object with. She trusted Kyon, yet he destroyed that. Not knowingly, not purposely, not at all; but she was still heart broken, and it was still because of him. Kyon froze momentarily, until regaining control. He sped up his step, but something stopped him, Kunikida.

"Kyon, no." He urged his friend. "Let her be. Things will be better."

Kyon fumbled about his pocket, clutching the locket. Squeezing it, until he finally gave in. Karou froze.

"Kyon..." She cooed, sheepishly.

Kyon let out an almost inaudible gasp, Karou heard it though. She looked at him. For a moment she had almost forgiven him. With the sight of Haruhi approaching the hill, she abruptly turned away, her back to her friends. Kyon turned around to see Haruhi storming up the hill. His eyes turned to flames and stormed down the hill. Itsuki stopped walking to wait for her, but Kyon just breezed past him. Karou let out a sigh and walked the rest of the way in silence as Taniguchi and Kunikida tried to catch up with her to make her speak. Kyon was only a few yards from Haruhi. With his anger he would have run her over, if she hadn't yelled at him before hand.

"Kyon! Stop you idiot! You're gonna run me over! Kyon!" Her eyes softened as she saw his state. "Kyon?"

"You!" He snapped. "You did this... You... You! You made her leave! You don't get it do you? I am not your play thing! I'm not some puppet you can control! I'm not your pet! And I am certainly not your friend!"

He allowed his eyes to soften, she was near sobs. Itsuki ran back and grasped her shoulders.

"You... You bastard!" She stomped off. Kyon froze.

"Oh..." He hadn't meant to hurt her like this. He had only meant for her to stop intervening. He slapped his face.

'What have I done?'

He slowly began to walk the hill once more.

"Stupid Kyon..." Haruhi huffed, storming up the hill, Itsuki trailing behind. He winced, knowing what he'd have to do.

"Perhaps Kyon is..." He sighed. "Miss Suzumiya, I have something to confess."

Haruhi looked at him, puzzled.

"Uh... Sure Koizumi."

"I know what is troubling our Kyon.." He too huffed. "You see..." She just stared at him. "Last night, Kyon, Miss Kimora, and myself were walking and I may have informed Miss Kimora that your relationship with your brigade is sacred."

"Yeah... So? It is." She folded her arms.

"Yes... And she may have run off. Leaving Kyon and I in the dark."

She crossed her arms once more.

"This morning Kyon and I discovered Miss Kimora along with his friends Taniguchi and Kunikida... She seemed to have been hurt, some sort of betrayal... ?" He trailed.

"Well..." She huffed. "Serves Kyon right for not being upfront about my brigade." She paused.

"Poor girl, comes back from another country, only to have her heart stomped out." Itsuki looked at her bewildered.

Was Haruhi showing sympathy towards her rival?

"We'll just have to make her feel welcome!" She smiled at him. "Right Koizumi?"

"Yes..." He shook his head. "That is right Miss Suzumiya."

A grin grew upon Haruhi's face as they approached the school. She said her goodbye to her friend and the two went to their lockers.

On the journey to class, Itsuki ran into Kyon.

"Well... Aren't we popular today?" He inquired.

Kyon sneered and rolled his eyes. The two slid into their seats in the classroom. Haruhi and  
Karou were already seated. Karou held her head against her desk while Haruhi sat in a huff, glancing over at the girl with a sympathetic frown. Kunikida tried to comfort her, though failed. Kyon sighed, out of shock and out of depression. He took his seat behind Kunikida.

"Oh..." Kunikida greeted. "Hello Kyon."

Karou looked up slightly, only to bury her head once more.

Keep it together! She coached. She lifted her head up and rested it on her palm. She let out a sigh.

Kyon looked at her, he knew he had to make it up to her. He knew it. But he also knew that he also had to make up with Haruhi, who was, not unlike Miss Kimora, ignoring him. He sighed, knowing he'd have to put Haruhi first. Haruhi was god. She could do anything if he let her. He turned to try to get her attention.

"Haruhi." He whispered.

Karou and Haruhi simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Haruhi!" He cried out in a hushed tone.

Karou allowed her hand to cover her eyes. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to scream and cry out. The four took note of this, Kyon gulped, Itsuki's plastered grin died down and Haruhi shot the slider her dirtiest death glare. Kunikida looked at her and reached to pat his friend's back. She didn't move.

"Miss Kimora."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it, please review; if you have any suggestions, I would be more than happy to fit it into the story, somehow. This is a really ****_off_**** story; quite a few mixed couples, I don't want to give anything away, so; read on...**


	5. Math On Fire

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, and sorry about Kyon blowing up, just remember he ****_is _****part human, so he isn't perfect... He's been known to blow up from time to time; I thought it called for it, but I could be wrong. Anyway, thank you. Read and review, Salem14 does not own Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. With love~Salem14**

* * *

"Miss Kimora."

* * *

"Miss Kimora?" The Sensei inquired.

"Yes Sensei." She sighed.

"Can you solve this."

"Yes Sensei." She answered.

'18y-19=6y+17' y=3

"Three Sensei." She answered within seconds. The class turned to look at her, mouths gaping.

"Yes... Well good job Miss Kimora, that... That is correct."

She looked at Kunikida and Kyon.

"What? It's Algebra 1... Kid stuff." She looked away.

A smile grew on both Haruhi and Kunikida's faces. Karou began blushing uncontrollably. Pulling at her hair. She stayed quiet until lunch time. Only responding if called on. Ignoring Kunikida's constant attempts to start a conversation. When the bell rang students would get up and move to wherever they pleased. Karou just sat there, pulling out her tray. Kunikida began.

"You know..." He placed a dumpling into his mouth. "The mathletes could use another member."

Karou blushed, but went back to her tray.

"Hey." Haruhi snapped.

"What did I tell you about trying to steal my brigade members? Remember what happened with Yuki?"

Kunikida gulped and opened his mouth to begin, but Koizumi spoke instead.

"Yes Miss Kimora is already a vital member to the brigade."

Karou turned a beet red, back in America, no one wanted her in their club. No one wanted to hangout with her. She was the foreigner with the crazy sister. Kyon allowed his mouth to gape open, Karou did the same.

"I... I am?" She uttered.

"Yes." Haruhi snapped her head in Karou's direction. "Everyone seems to like you. And you seem quite valuable to the brigade."

Karou tried to hide her insecurities by returning to her food.

"Oh!" Haruhi began. "How tall are you exactly?" Karou didn't take much thought into the question.

"About 5'2." She finally grasped the question. "Why?"

"Oh nothing..." Haruhi trailed off. Karou slowly turned her head back to her food.

"Kyon," Haruhi pried. "Now that Miss Kimora is officially in the brigade, you must treat her with SOME respect."

The pairs mouths lye open. If only she had known exactly how much they respected each other. How they felt.

"Yeah Kyon." Karou faked a laugh, placing rice in her mouth. "Listen to your girlfriend."

All faces turned a dark red, choking on their lunches.

"Girlfriend?" Kyon choked. "She's not my..." He looked back at Haruhi who was ready to rip anyone's head off. Itsuki simply smiled.

"Yeah she is." Karou tried not to pry. "That's what Koizumi told me..." She trailed off.

"You know, YOU should have told me."

She took another group of rice. Haruhi was frozen, unable to find a possible thing to do or word to say. Kyon was now glaring down at Koizumi. Kunikida sat much like Haruhi, unable to find a possible solution. Karou just sat there, eating her rice, staring at her "friends" awaiting a reply. Kyon attempted to curse out Itsuki, but only ended up growling.

"You know..." She began. "I WAS really mad, cause you know; I spent nine years dreaming of seeing him again. But now..."

She placed her final bit of food with in her mouth.

"Now I get it... I wasn't here. I couldn't expect you to wait forever."

Kyon let out a mini gasp and let his mouth fall.

"Karou..." Kyon and Kunikida cooed.

"No.. I get it." She smiled. "It's better this way."

The bell rang and the room became silent. When it was over, against Kunikida's pleas and wishes, Karou headed to the clubroom. Kyon ran to walk with her.

"Karou..." He began. "I... I didn't know."

She ignored him, but hummed something, something Kyon recognized.

"And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain..."

She sang to herself. Kyon looked at her. That song, it's... It's his song. Kyon grabbed her shoulders to stop her as the halls cleared.

"Karou..." He cooed.

She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I get it Kyon. I get it."

"No you don't." He snapped. She got of his grasp.

"Kyon... I do, now leave me alone. Okay?!"

She walked off to the clubroom. Itsuki walked up behind Kyon and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She is something isn't she?"

He chuckled. The two walked off. Once inside the clubroom, they took their respective seats. Karou played with her hair.

"Haruhi..." She began, "Do you believe in sliders?"

* * *

Haruhi's head shot from the computer. Kyon stared at the girl, shocked. His mouth fell, the others followed.

"Sliders?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah... I've been contemplating their existence." Karou grinned.

"You see... When I was younger, my mom and I were making the journey to my aunts house, the night before my departure... Our car... It, it caught on  
fire."

She looked at Kyon, his anger turned to terror and shock.

"And... Well... We all blacked out, everyone of us. Someone saved us, he saved me... Me and my sister, even my mother. They stayed out, unconscious. I saw him. I saw his face and his figure. He carried me out, he, he made me feel safe again. He squeezed on my locket and I awoke. He threw our bags next to us and ran off..." She explained.

"He left my tape, from the trunk, in my hand. He knew, he knew that I would need it."

Her gaze shifted from the table to Haruhi.

"And this boy..." Haruhi inquired.

"Possibly a junior, I think. He had on a North High uniform."

Haruhi gasped. Karou's eyes fixated on her expression. She opened her mouth, but Kyon placed his hand on her shoulder telling her to stop. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you any of this." She blushed.

"Meeting adjourned!" Haruhi jumped up. "I have to research this!"

She ran out the door slamming it behind her.  
Karou looked at Koizumi.

"Now she's excited. Is that better?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Much." Koizumi bowed his head grabbing his jacket.

"Now I regret to inform you, that I must go."

Mikuru squealed as she and Yuki joined him. Kyon looked at Karou. She looked towards the window.

"It was you..."

* * *

**There you, there's more to come, thank you for the amazing reviews 3 I'll write as long as you guys want me to. :)**


	6. That's My Sister

**I want to keep this one short to get right into the story, thank you for all of the amazing reviews. But remember, this story takes quite a few twists and turns. Without giving anything away, we get to know Karou a little bit better. Thank you again for reading. I, Salem14 do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya Series, read and review**

* * *

"It was you..."

* * *

"It was you..." she whispered.

"Karou..."

She grabbed her bag and sweater.

"Kyon... I get it..."

Kyon grabbed his belongings and followed after her. He ran up to her as she was leaving the school. He opened the door for her. She bowed her head and smiled.

"Kyon... You don't get it..." She turned to stop him.

She stared at the ground but could sense him.

"He... You... You kept me going. You made me try. I wanted to give up so bad." She choked, trying to hold back the tears.

He grabbed her back. "You made me keep going. You made me carry on..."

Her words slurred to tears. He was now holding her up. It was late, the sun had set. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're why I'm here." She whimpered. His mouth slowly shut and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She backed away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Kyon nodded and stared at her in awe. The two began their descent.

"Hey Karou..." He began. She looked at him. He smiled. "I got brass knuckles hanging from my ne-"

He was cut off by her arms wrapping around his neck. She buried her face into his chest. She looked up at him, his face in awe.

"You listened to it." He slowly wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, though for the record. I am in love, but not with Haruhi." Their grips tightened.

They began walking. He playfully rubbed her head, with his fist.

"So, you liked my song?" He asked, at long last letting his guard down.

She looked at him, toying with him. And loving it. She was so quiet, so alone, but not with him, with him she was so, so open.

"Did you really stop playing? For real?" She asked.

He tousled her hair. "Never."

She smiled at him and kept walking.

"She is the sunlight..." He sighed. "And the sun is gone..." He looked ahead at her. "Kimmi!"

She turned to face him, and smiled; she turned and froze. No one had called her Kimmi, not in nine years.

"Kyon..." She sighed. "You're in love. Not with me. With Haruhi." She turned to face him.

"You like me, you do. But not like I love you."

Kyon allowed his mouth to fall for the final time that evening. He walked over to her and pulled her against him.

Haruhi had stormed out of the meeting.

"Sliders! Yes! Most def..." She turned in excitement but froze.

It had been Itsuki. A girl, petite and long brown hair, was flirting with him. Pushing his hair aside. Itsuki was being a gentleman before telling to her, politely, albeit, to go away. The girl looked a few years older than the two. She wore worn out jeans and a knit sweater that hung over her shoulder.

"Anya, really..." Koizumi began.

"Come on... Please.." Her eyes pleaded. Haruhi's eyes filled with rage as the girl pleaded.

"He said no." Haruhi snapped walking towards the two. Her voice was snarly as she leaned in closer to the girl.

The girl leaned back and let out a cackle. Up close Haruhi could see the red in the girl's eyes, with purple underneath, the girl's lips were chapped beyond repair. Her nails were dirty and cracked, resting on Koizumi's shoulder.

"Little school girl has come to play." She sneered.

"Kyon!" Karou patted on his chest, "Did you hear that?"  
She looked up at him.  
"Anya..." She muttered, backing away.  
"Your friends are in trouble!" She shouted running towards the group ahead.

"What did you call me?" Haruhi asked, clenching her fists.

"Miss Suzumiya.." Koizumi urged, throwing himself between the two women. Haruhi's eyes were daggers as she opened her mouth.

"Itsuki!" Karou ran towards them.

The three stopped in awe. Karou ran in-between them. She stopped running and stared at her sister.

"Go home Anya." She demanded.

"Told you she was cute." Anya sneered walking away.

Karou froze, blushing. "Um..."

"Your sister? Well she was being modest then." Itsuki smiled.

Karou's face became the darkest shade of pink as Kyon approached the trio. Karou scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh..." She forced a smile.

Kyon allowed his breath to echo. Haruhi looked at the three, raising her eyebrows. She let out a humph and folded her arms. Itsuki's smile grew larger and Kyon allowed a small smile to creep across his face. Karou shook her head and started off. The three stood for a moment but followed. Ignoring the trio, Karou began singing to herself.

"If right is leaving I'd rather be wrong She is sunlight The sun is gone..." Her head fell slightly, with a smile. Kyon smiled and just rolled his eyes.

"That is quite a nice song Miss Kimora, where did you hear it?" Koizumi inquired.

She turned and smiled at Kyon, then at Itsuki.

"Ah... You know, I've always known it." She blushed, looking at the ground.

"Well you have quite a voice."

An audible "Hmph!" was heard from Haruhi, Itsuki started to apologize but decided against it.

"Are you guys coming over?" She asked, trying to hide her blush. "Cause you know... You're following me..."

"Uh..." Kyon froze.

"Why of course. I'd love to listen to that song of yours." Koizumi explained.

"Oh... Yes.. Of course…" She bowed her head. Kyon held the door for the trio as they entered the apartment building. Kimora said a silent

"Thank you." and nodded.

Koizumi was so consumed with her that he'd forgotten anything else. Haruhi stared at the two, trying to fight what was happening.

"You live near Miss Nagato?" Koizumi asked. She nodded.

"Yes, she lives right below us.."

"I don't want to go anywhere with that... That wench!" Haruhi snapped.

"Why Miss Suzumiya, that 'wench' is Miss Kimora's sister." Koizumi scolded, yet still, so politely.

It sounded as if he'd have complimented her. She folded her arms in a huff and followed the three into the elevator. Koizumi smiled politely and Haruhi's pout softened. Kimora looked up at Kyon. The two smiled, trying not to make it completely obvious, she turned her head to hide her blush. Floor Four.

"Right this way..."

Karou led them to room 4-E. Kyon once again opened the door for them. Anya shot up on the couch, shooting Haruhi her dirtiest glare. Karou threw her bag on a chair.

"Out." She demanded.

Anya slowly stuck her tongue out and left staring at them until she reached her room and slowly shut the door. Kyon stared at Kimora, confused as to how she could sound so cold.

"Kimmi?" He mumbled. She bowed her head, please, sit. Each took a cushion around a small table.

"I will go recover the tape." She excised herself towards her room.

"Weird place..." Haruhi whispered, noting dark artwork hung on the walls.

"She paints..." Koizumi chuckled.

* * *

**She paints... The next chapter will give a more clear and concise answer to Karou's identity and place in this group... Please enjoy... As I always say, I will write as long as you guys want me to continue... Sincerely, Salem14 3**


	7. No Emotion

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I wrote the whole thing ages ago, so I keep forgetting to publish it. Let me know what you think, read and review, sorry... Disclaimer: Salem14 does not own the rights to the Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

"Weird place..." Haruhi whispered, noting dark artwork hung on the walls.

"She paints..." Koizumi chuckled.

* * *

Karou returned before either could question how Koizumi possibly could have known such a trivial fact. It was a cassette tape in its player. She placed it in the middle of the table. She went to press the button, but paused.

"Are you sure about this?" She inquired.

They nodded, Kyon looked slightly annoyed, but went along with it.

"Alright." She sighed, pressing the button.

"Hey-" Kyon's voice played on the tape.

"Wait!" He stopped, Karou stopped the tape and nodded. Haruhi's mouth fell. He gave up.

"Fine, play it." He sighed.

"Yeah, so Kimmi. This is for you." Karou's giggling could be heard in the background.

"Sh..." Kyon laughed. "Alright, here I go..."

"Come on Kyon!" She cheered on.

"Alright, alright..."

Their voices were much younger, and giggly.  
They could hear an acoustic guitar strumming along.

"If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow And I am today"

His voice brightened up a bit.

"If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone"

You could hear him adjust to face her.

"And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain"

"Kyon..." She trailed on.

"She lives in a daydream.  
I don't belong.  
She is the sunlight.  
The sun is gone."

Karou cheered. Kyon continued.

"I said if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong.  
She is the sunlight, The sun is gone. She is the sunlight, The sun is gone."

The strumming concluded. Young Karou squealed, you could hear her kiss his cheek. You could nearly hear how he was blushing.

"There Kimmi, I'm... I'm gonna miss you." He sighed. "Love you, stay safe.."

"Always and forever..." Karou stopped the tape.

"Well..." Koizumi clapped. "That was quite a tape."

Karou and Kyon were equal shades of maroon. Haruhi's mouth had fallen open from the very first word.

"Very..." Karou muttered.

"Kyon!" Haruhi snapped.

"You lying bastard! You said you couldn't play an instrument!"

Kyon stared at her in confusion, while the others couldn't help but laugh.

"And sing..." Karou added.

She winked at Kyon, THIS was her friend. THIS is what she missed. She shook her head in a smile. Even if she did love him, she'd be okay. She would always feel something for him, have a weak spot for the slider, but in the end; they'd be okay.

'"Kyon... I'm leaving..."

Haruhi told him, passing his chair with a smile. He leaned up to look at her as she kissed his amaranth colored lips. Karou held her tongue, using every ounce of will power not to scream or run away, or react in any shape or form. It was gorgeous out, the flowers were blooming and the birds were chirping; all Haruhi's doing of course.

"Karou?" A voice echoed. "Karou..."

* * *

"Karou!" She was brought back to reality and faked a smile. She looked around, Haruhi had taken her sister's place on the couch. The unconscious girl hanging her legs atop of Koizumi's own. A large smile plastered atop his face. Kyon next to her at the table, cards in hand.

"Your turn." He informed her.

She shook her head and looked at the cards, Gin.

"Oh... Yeah..." she placed her cards down. "Gin..."

"Can I... Can I talk to you?" Kyon asked.

"In private?"

She looked at him bewildered, now what?  
She nodded. A sense of accomplishment filled Kyon, he grabbed her and pulled her to the roof. She was too far in shock to fight it, or even react. She just tried to take it all in. Her confidence was so high, yet crashed with a single... A single nightmare. When they got there, they walked to edge and looked over. Even though it was summer, the night air still nipped. She shivered for a moment. He wrapped his jacket around her. Before he could utter a single word, Itsuki came towards them on the roof.

"Hello friends. Miss Suzumiya drifted off, so I decided to come join you."

She nodded and looked down over the edge. She looked back at him, and sighed. She looked into his eyes and knew.

"Karou and I, must, regrettably.."

Koizumi was cut short by the petite brunette staring back at him. He paused.

"It is time; isn't it?" He sighed.

She walked towards the esper, stopping near Kyon.

"If you hurt her... You don't want to know."

Her voice was sharp and demanding, though not filled with anger, nor sadness. He stepped back, but nodded. With that the espers shot off in a ball of ember.

"She's... An esper?" He shook his head, palming his forehead.

* * *

"If you don't mind my asking..." Itsuki began.

"I'm trying. I've told him. What he does now... We'll have to wait..."

"The two of you?" He inquired. "You seemed hurt."

"And I now understand my mission. I did not then." She sighed. They reached the closed space.

"It's funny..." She chuckled. "I've been in hundreds of these, but never understood the cause..."

"You know now..." He rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"I do now..." She whispered.

Together they destroyed the celestials. The space cracked and fell into itself. They nodded at each other and shot up back to the roof once more. Kimora lightly but purposely bumped into Itsuki, leaving him startled.

"Hey... Try not to blow our cover." She teased.

He stopped her and smiled.

"Oh, and your information about sliders?"

She smiled as the two wrapped their arms around each other.

"Totally true."

"But not necessary." He pointed out. "What did you think caused the closed space?"

"The song, the tape that your genius forced me to play for her..."

She let her fingers roam, poking him in the nose. Moving stray strands away from his eye. The two were now smiling and laughing at each other.

* * *

"Koizumi!"

Haruhi screeched throwing open the door to the roof. Flames filled her eyes, but quickly died off as she froze in confusion. Kyon came racing after her.

"Wait... She... Didn't..."

He froze, gawking at the two. Karou looked down, something was going off, Closed Space. They looked at each other.

"You go..." She smiled.

"I'll calm her down." Koizumi smiled and agreed.

She patted his arm and walked towards the two gawking bystanders. Pushing them to the elevator and looking back at the esper shooting off into the sky. She pushed the two into her apartment and onto the couch, she sat in front of them. The silence continued as Karou put a pot of tea on.

"Koizumi...?" Haruhi mouthed.

Karou poured three glasses and handed one to each of her guests, sitting before them sipping her glass.

* * *

"Good to see you can speak." She stated, withholding emotion.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to review to see what comes next... I'm sorry about the wait... I'm totally all yours after the 20th, I promise... **


	8. Yellow

**So, I promised I'd update sooner, so I'm going to try... I left a bit of a cliff-hanger, so, this is the "gripping" continuation. I must confess, I love Coldplay. Upon listening to****_ Yellow _****by them, I came up with the idea for this chapter, it's somewhat of a look back to Kyon's life with Karou, before she had left. It somewhat touches upon Koizumi's closeness to Karou. Salem14, does not own the rights to the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or Yellow, by Coldplay. All rights go to the respective owners. Read and review.**

* * *

"Good to see you can speak." She stated, withholding emotion.

* * *

Haruhi shook her head and struck Kyon, causing his tea to spill, slightly.

"You knew about this! And you didn't tell me?!" She roared.

Karou allowed herself to smile. Kyon rubbed his arm.

"Ow... I didn't..." He stared at his old friend.

"Of course you knew!" Haruhi ranted.

"What did you think they were doing?!"

She placed her glass down on the table. Kimora cleaned the spillage on the carpet. She smiled at Kyon, he closed his mouth. As she stood she whispered in his ear, her breath felt warm and pleasant against his frozen ears.

"I did love you..."

She patted his frozen cherry cheeks. He allowed his mouth to gape, though quickly stopped when he sensed Haruhi watching them. Karou took the glasses and washed them in the sink, disposing of the paper towel on the way. Itsuki walked through the door, Haruhi was nodding on the couch, her eyes peeked up. Though she continued to drift.

~Kyon Flashback~

_"Kyon..."_

_Karou lightly pushed Kyon's side as they sat upon his futon. They looked at his parents in the kitchen. His baby sister sat within a high chair grabbing for her mother. Who leaned over her stove top making rice-balls. Kyon's father came in through the door. He greeted his wife and the baby, kissing his mother slightly. And kissing the baby's forehead, Tousling the giggling child's hair. Kyon looked at his friend, controller in hand. She blushed._

_"I'm jealous..." _

_'Déjà vu...' He thought staring at his friend. Itsuki smiled at his fellow esper and sat at the table. Kyon allowed his instincts to take control. He walked up behind Kimora._

_"I'm jealous..."_

_He whispered. It didn't take but a second for the memory to click. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. He stood frozen. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and loosened her grip._

_"Good..." She muttered pulling him in only to release him once more._

_"Good..." She sighed._

_From the embrace she could see Haruhi unconscious leaning on the arm of the couch, drooling_

_ "Karou wake up..."_

_Kyon called. She lifted her head slightly and Laid there under the willow tree. He head lay on his lap. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay there forever, with him._

_"Come on Karou, you're snoring... You're gonna wake up the cat..." He cooed._

_She moved her head towards his and slowly raised it opening her eyes only slightly._

_"I don't snore..." She protested. He smiled triumphantly._

_"You do too, and you drool..." She looked at him, still dazed._

_"What do you want?"_

_ She asked, propping herself up. He whispered, his breath warm compared to the crisp winter air. They had run out in the middle if the night._

_"Happy Birthday..."_

_ He smiled. She allowed herself to smile, once again resting her head upon his lap. A small smile grew across her lips. _

_"Kyon..."_

_It was her seventh birthday. 366 days until she would leave. 366 more days of laughter and love. Of tears and pain. 366 more days of life, their life together. ~_

The night turned to a blur. Itsuki had taken Kyon's place on the couch and soon fell under the sand man's spell himself. The two friends stayed up and listened to the CD she had made for Kyon. They lye next to one another, only the player to separate them. One ear piece each, the white headphones stretched across the floor. They lie there silent. Listening only to the silence and the music playing. Yellow.  
'Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.'

_'I came along,_  
_I wrote a song for you,_  
_And all the things you do,_  
_And it was called "Yellow".'_  
_She rested her head on his shoulder. They were at his cousin's wedding and they had convinced her mom to let her go. Saying it would give her time to herself. Yet somehow he had talked her into dancing. Something she had been dreading all night. Karou did not dance. Not unless she was sure that she was 100% alone. Yet there they stood, holding each other up as the music played. Rocking slowly back and forth, until they became comfortable. _  
_So then I took my turn,_  
_Oh what a thing to have done,_  
_And it was all "Yellow."'_  
_He cautiously spun her, but when he did so, the dance took over. _  
_-'Love shack is a little old place where, we can get together.' _  
_The two bounced around the dance floor. At the end of the song he pulled her back to the table, the two were out of breath. He looked his friend up and down for the second time that night. Her hair, still up in a perfect ponytail tied with a soft pink bow along with her light lilac dress. That night was the first time he had thought of his friend as a girl. An actual girl, not just a guy. They smiled at each other and sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly let the darkness take her. She woke up to his head on her, both had slid onto the table. She smiled._

With that she once again allowed the darkness to take her. With that she COULD sleep for all eternity. But she could not. There was a closed space. She had to get out of there, she couldn't wake anyone up, especially not Haruhi. She looked up to see the awoken esper, it was 2:34. 2:34! For Christ's sake! No one should be up. She slowly stood up careful not to wake Kyon she walked over to the balcony, Itsuki following. The two shot off into a ball of ember. She looked back at Kyon and let out a small sigh. Kyon had awoken to view the two leaving.

"You can never have him you know."

Koizumi said light heartedly once they were out of his earshot. She sighed once more.

"I know..."

They together fought the small celestials and returned to the apartment building. The two parted ways, Koizumi mentally scolded himself leaning against the roof. Kimora walked down and did the same to herself on her balcony. The two sleeping civilians were still there, Haruhi had a soft smile across her lips and Kyon was entangled in the headphones. She pushed her hair up and sighed. Her bangs fell back at the release. She couldn't do this forever. She may be an esper, but she is still a human-being. She slowly crept over towards her room. Koizumi entered the apartment, they exchanged smiles and she crept into her room. It was 5:24... She allowed herself to fall against the door. Silent sobs filled her eyes. She allowed her eyes to close and the darkness take her. She must've been out fifteen minutes. The tea pot roared. She slowly crept out of her room. Itsuki was pouring tea. Still smiling. How could he do it? He had gotten less sleep than she. She rubbed her eyes and walked towards the group, even Anya was sitting there. Her hair in a messy bun that flowed to her plush white robe, one of the few things she had brought with her from America, that and the futon. Haruhi was sipping her tea trying to behave. Kyon faced her with an annoyed expression upon his face. Itsuki's mask plastered upon his face, holding out a cup for her. She took the glass and stood by him. She looked around. 5:54... She would never get any sleep would she? She too plastered a fake expression upon her face. Haruhi was growing uneasy.

"Miss Suzumiya?" Itsuki cooed.

Kyon rolled his eyes, Kimora shot him a look telling him to stop. The last thing she needed was another closed space.

"Koizumi-kun... What do you expect us to do here?"

Haruhi sneered in her most pleasant roar. Itsuki looked hopefully at Karou. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well... I say we shower, I can lend you guys some clothes; and we go explore the town.." She sipped.

"I've been here and haven't seen a thing...I... I've missed it."

* * *

**You can really see the divide between Haruhi and Karou, as Haruhi realizes all that she has had for the past few years. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please review or PM me, and ideas, anything. I will try to keep updating when I can. Enjoy.**


	9. Preparations and Realizations

**_Hey I'm baackkk...  
_****I'm sorry for the absence, but everything is over and my laptop is fixed, yay! I can finally get back to updating, gah! Yay! I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Read and review... thank you! o3o**

* * *

_"I've been here and haven't seen a thing... I've missed it."_

* * *

Haruhi lit up. "Of course! We will show our fellow brigade member her home!"

Anya rolled her eyes.

"I will phone Miss Asahina and Miss Nagato..." Koizumi added.

"Good..." Haruhi clapped.

"Oh... Boys may shower in my room, Miss Suzumiya and I will use Anya's..."

Anya shot her sister a look but gave in sipping her tea. Karou ushered Haruhi into her sister's bathroom. She gave Haruhi two plush towels (yet another luxury her sister had brought with her) and showed her how to operate the shower.

"I will rundown the minimart and purchase the three of you toothbrushes." She smiled.

Haruhi nodded and Kimora exited. She then did the same for Koizumi in her room.

"Lovely room." He smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry... Just on low sleep."

He nodded and allowed her to show him how to operate her bathroom, handing him, too a plush towel. She smiled.

"I will go and buy other supplies."

She informed him. He attempted to object but she left. She walked into the dining room to find Anya in full pursuit of Kyon. She laughed to herself and exited. Kyon followed. The two walked down towards the minimart. They purchased three tooth brushes and an apple, Kyon insisted on a banana. They had also purchased undergarments for the trio. The two ate their breakfast and walked to the clothing store across the road. Kyon trailed her bouncing hair. She smiled at him as they ran. She picked out some tee-shirts and khaki's for Itsuki. Kyon still dumbfounded at the secrecy between the two. She held up shirts to Kyon. Jeans and a sweatshirt for him. They then picked a sweater and polo for Haruhi, slightly larger than her own size.

"She is a bit taller, my clothes may be too small."

Kyon held the pile. She had found a sweatshirt, men's. She hugged it. It was soft. Kyon smiled and added it to the pile. She went to find another sweater and Kyon paid in secret. She then purchased the floral sweater. They two then made their way back to the apartment. The two were out of the shower in their plush towels. They placed the bags on the table telling them to sort through it. Kyon grabbed an outfit for himself and a towel then walked and took his shower. Kimora did the same and exited in her plush towel, holding it up. Kyon was slumped on the couch, he allowed his head to perk up. She faked a laugh and headed for her room, she threw on a pair of Jean capris and an over sized band shirt that hung over her shoulder. She brushed through her tangled hair and threw it up. On her bed lye the sweatshirt from the store. She smiled and threw on her boots. She grabbed her bag and the sweatshirt and walked in to join the group, now accompanied by the two absentee females. She plastered a smile and threw on the jacket. All of the girls wore floral shirts or Polos and knee length skirts, she felt desperately out of place. Koizumi and Kyon smiled at her.

"Perfect..." Kyon muttered.

"Beautiful..." Itsuki assured.

She blushed but quickly ended it as Haruhi began to pout. No. Not again. She ushered them out and to the street. Itsuki's expression still plastered upon his face. Kimora had to smile at the fellow esper.

"So where shall we go first?" He asked.

"Oh... Where ever you guys want really..." She smiled.

An evil grin grew upon Haruhi's face. She led them to a small diner. They were seated at a booth and Miss Suzumiya explained her plan. It was the same as before. They would break off into two groups, journey through the town, two hours with each and they must call if they found anything interesting. They had done this before. Kyon opened his mouth to protest but decided against it.

"We can get to know Miss Kimora better..."

She snapped grabbing six toothpicks. Three with red tails and three with green. She placed the toothpicks tails down in her palm and clenched her fist, offering them to her brigade. She had red, so had Koizumi and Yuki. Not the group she wanted. Not at all. She wanted green. She wanted Kimora and Kyon. She wanted to figure out her mind and hear more about sliders. Yuki would want to go to the library and Kouzumi would just agree, with everything. She looked at it puzzled and slightly annoyed. Koizumi simply smiled at her. Kimora looked at him, concern showing through her plastered smile. She looked at her group, Kyon and Mikuru. She was terrified. She didn't know what they would do or what they would ask her.

"Return in two hour, we'll choose again."

Haruhi tried to sound joyful but she stormed out, her group following her. Kimora's group followed. Once outside Kimora let out a sigh and allowed her face to relax.

"I am sorry Mikuru..." She stared at the ground.

"I shouldn't have..." She was interrupted.

"It's fine, you just saved me the hassle of explaining it to him myself."

Karou allowed her expression to perk up. They walked around a park. Nature was always peaceful. Kimora always loved it. She loved the park. She and Kyon spent the majority of their time there. Mikuru broke the silence.

"Do you have a cover?" She asked.

She and Kyon were a bit taken aback. It wasn't like her to be so forward. Kimora collected herself.

"Yes, Though since Kyon and Kunikida still live here I have to use my actual history. Moved and went to America, we transferred back." Mikuru nodded and the silence crept back.

This time Kyon spoke. He had finally gathered enough of himself to ask it.

"So... How did you become an esper anyway?" Kimora nodded, she had been expecting that question.

"About five years ago, I had spent every day of my life wishing to go and fly away, but once I left I wanted to return. So five years ago I was wishing on what I believed to be a shooting star."

"It wasn't?" He asked, Mikuru shushed him.

"No, it wasn't..." She smiled. "It was Itsuki." She paused. "Anyway I was wishing to return, to leave everything behind. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a ball of ember. It was bringing me here, Back to everything." She stopped.

"It was different though... There were monsters. My powers shined through and we fought them." She continued on.

"There must have been dozens. There were seven of us. Seven at the time. We were the youngest."

She allowed a smile to creep across her lips.

"We met after it all... He was my only friend... He listened and understood. He too wished to escape. I am here because I was reassigned. They thought that he could use some help. So they reassigned me and Anya and I left." She concluded.

Ninety minutes had passed.

"Miss Suzumiya will be looking for us soon..."

Mikuru squealed. Kyon nodded and let his head fall as he followed. Kimora stopped him, he was upset.

"You... You weren't there..." She muttered

* * *

**I deeply apologize for absence, and thank any of my loyal readers, you rock! You really do! I promise to try and update when I can... I don't own the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series.**


	10. Was it worth it all?

**I'm ba-ck! Left you hanging for a while didn't I? Sorry about that, I really do love you guys to pieces... anyway the stories almost over, so review or message me any suggestions for how I should end it okay? Salem14 does not own the rights to the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series... Read and review! :)**

* * *

_"You... You weren't there..." She muttered_

* * *

'I should have been…' He thought to himself. He knocked himself out of her grasp and followed. Kimora stood there for a moment with Tears swelling in her eyes. She wiped her eyes not allowing them to fall, she followed the pair. They arrived within fifteen minutes to meet Haruhi at the booth.

"You're late."

She snapped. Kimora slyly checked her watch. 2:47... They still had thirteen minutes. She shook the thoughts put of her head. Her eyes were still red but she plastered a fake smile upon her face. Itsuki was a bit taken aback, but he kept it to himself. They did the ritual again. Kimora was with Itsuki and Kyon. She was nearly elated to be with Koizumi but terrified to be with Kyon. Haruhi left in a huff, the two girls trailing behind her.

"Shall we go?" Koizumi asked.

Her smile decreased, but stayed. She nodded and followed him. Kyon stood there for a moment before throwing his toothpick and following the two espers. Kimora was once again wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" He cooed.

She stopped and made him release her.

"You... You need to explain it to him... I can't... Not. Not like this..."

She ran off. Kyon ran to catch up with Koizumi. She consciously didn't know where she was running. But she knew. She was back in the park, past the cherry blossoms. They were falling, by the time she reached the willow, they were tangled within her hair like a crown. The two boys ran around the streets calling for her. They reached the park entrance, out of breath.

"Where could she have gone?" Itsuki breathed.

It finally struck Kyon. He started running.

"Follow me..."

Kimora had already begun crying. The salty tears soaked her cheeks. Kyon reached the old tree. The falling sun danced across her soaked eyes and with the wind, she was stunning. He froze. Entranced in her beauty. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She continued her sobs. Koizumi reached the pair, Kyon looked at him and he understood. He never had a bond quite like theirs. Though only observing it for a few days, Kimora never stopped talking about him after he had mentioned being transferred there. Her love for him lasted nearly a lifetime. He had almost felt bad for her having to stop everything and push him to Haruhi. He felt her pain. He too had a love he could not pursue. But he had been separated from them for years. He sat down next to her. She threw herself from Kyon and threw her face onto Itsuki's lap. Kyon sat frozen, careful not to provoke anything else. He finally understood. They could not be together, they loved each other, but with Haruhi it could never be. A part of him grew to hate her over the years, it twisted, but he understood. Kimora tried to stop her sobs. She looked up and muttered.

"Why can't we just be normal...?"

He hushed her and rubbed her head, she placed her head back down.

"There you are!" Haruhi shouted. Kimora's head poked up.

"Do not keep me waiting!" She screamed leaving in a huff.

"We're meeting at Kimora's!"

She stood up and followed the trio. Kyon stood to follow but was stopped by Koizumi.

"She didn't want this... She wanted you..."

Kyon's mouth fell at the esper's words. He looked at his friend wiping the final tears from her eyes. She was still wearing the sweatshirt. He broke from the esper's grasp and walked over to the other, cherry blossoms in her hair. He grabbed her wrist. She stopped as he whispered into her ear. His breath was warm and heavy, yet pleasant.

"I'm just a teenage dirtbag..."

She so wanted to hug him, though she knew the action would be detrimental. She patted his hand.

"I know. Just like me..."

She faked a smile and plastered it across her face. She continued walking. He froze. That was not the reaction he wanted. He wanted her. He joined Itsuki and the two trailed behind. Itsuki comforted him, he smiled.

"You know... Miss Kimora never stopped talking about you..."

Kyon felt his lips part, but he couldn't do anything. Whether he liked it or not... It was over.

"So... Kimora..." Haruhi began noticing the girl.

"Any boys you think are cute?"

She looked up at her and thought hard. She couldn't say Kyon, that would be detrimental. Itsuki? No, he was just her confident, AND second in command. Haruhi was growing impatient.

"I suppose the friend... Uh Taniguchi... He certainly is funny..."

Kyon's eyes shot up. _Taniguchi?! Taniguchi!?_

"He certainly is something." Haruhi added.

"She is remarkable is she not?" Itsuki whispered. Kyon looked at the esper, baffled.

"The way she can think on her feet." He shook his head.

"Taniguchi.." He chuckled.

"She certainly is brilliant..."

* * *

**Well what do you think? At the moment there's only one chapter left... and it isn't even long... I love you guys and KEEP READING... okay? read and review! XD **


End file.
